sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DUBSTEPxSonic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ion The Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! IvyTheHedgehog (talk) 03:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure i'll be in it.... Red the hedgehog your character is in DUBSTEPxSonic 23:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi DUBSTEPxSonic do you mind if Ion and Judas become friends? ~'''An '''Onup Signature'~'(Talk) Name: Roy the Armadillo Full name: Roy Kimihiko Species: Armadillo Gender: '''Male '''Occupation: Ninja Hobbies: (your choice) Height: '''5’9 '''Ability Type: Power Birthdate: September 21 Age: 18 Alignment: Good Fur Color: Orange Eye color: '''purple '''Likes: (your choice) Dislikes: (your choice) Enemies: (your choice) Roy dislikes: '''(your choice) '''Friends: Ion the Hedgehog, Tori the Wolf Rival: '''(your choice) '''Favorite Food: Mangos, pineapple, and Lime popsicles Least Favorite Food: Peppermint Candy Theme Song: (your choice) EX Gear: A bike called The Rising Star. Weapon of choice: Triple-Bladed Claw Theme Song: (your choice) Personality: Roy usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. Roy is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat. Despite this, Roy has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk death for the sake of his friends. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his Triple-Bladed Claw in order not to seriously injure them. Roy can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest ninja often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Roy is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself “crazy." Roy ends his sentences with the word 'zam' as a way of storing ki. 'De gozaru' was the original phrase in the Japanese version. The phrase 'de gozaru' is famous for being used by samurai and ronin and also ninja. It is a form of de gozaimasu, showing respect for the person who is talked to. Back Story: '(your choice) '''Quotes: (your choice) ' Ok love it or hate it? O and before I forget who’s the main villain in Ion’s Unleashed? '~'An Onup Signature~'(Talk) ' ' About Rytech the Dark? I don’t see an article about Rytech so if you don’t mind I like to create Rytech’s powers, abilities etc. O and I would also like to know what you already have for Ion’s unleashed so any of Rytech’s abilities won’t contradict the story. Thx ^_^ '~'An' Onup Signature~'(Talk) Question Sup dubstep, Im making a comic series soon when I'm finished making my characters pages and I was wondering if Ion can be some. if there's something big or that may need your permission involving your character, I will ask first. Leave your answer on my talk page ~ Sam237 Dude, not to be mean but don't you think you joined my Rolplay a little too late. Probably it'll end by January or December at most. Plus we already have introduced every character but yours? --Sovash-100 (talk) 18:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It's ok man, you can join in at the War stoppers chapter --Sovash-100 (talk) 19:29, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ion's Unleashed Well i final made the intro hope you like it ^_^ '~'An' Onup Signature~'(Talk) Welcome back buddy there is somthing I would like you to check out. Type in the search box "Cartoon comics" P.S it's from Sam237 Is k. I totally don't have overdue requests huehue But I won't be able do draw it this week noh8pls About Sovash's Comic Sure, I can add you. Sovash-100 (talk) 20:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ion. :D (idk what to write here lol) TheInsanitist Crossover Greetings DUBSTEPxSonic. The Insanitist here checking in on the crossover story you proposed. Kingdom Hearts idea works well in a crossover idea as part of my character's backstory is that they visited many hundreds of alternate universes before reaching Sonic's so the Kingdom Hearts universe was one of them. That could be a contributing factor in the story. Also, I've looked up Ion and he looks like a good character to have a crossover with. The fact he works with the Freedom Fighters is helpful as so does Alfred the Ancient and Laina Paramore. I'll iron out the finer details in time but by all means pitch in your ideas to contribute at any time :) ~~TheInsanitist~~ Ion picture AcaraKat (talk) 23:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC)AcaraKatAcaraKat (talk) 23:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I was really late because I accidentally deleted it after finishing the picture, so I made you something even better, I'm making a moe simple pic too just because I can. I'll send the other picture to you when I'm done. Hello Dubstep, after a long time I have finished your request. Sorry it took sooooo long but on the plus side it is my first ever picture with eye colour! ~ Sam237 Finished one of your requests 'Your request' Maybe, I need to see what species he is and you need to ask me if he is a tribal Vexian, or a Vexian that lives in a country or city like Vexian City or The Shiluria Kingdom --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 02:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Your request of being a Vexian''' Ok! The Vexian army is from Vexia City so he won't be a tribal Vexian. Yea you can make him Vexian, but all I ask is to make a pic for it (because my pictures have gotten really good now) --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 01:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Well now I should've said this as well but my tablet is broken Not broken like broken in two parts but it won't work correctly I might try drawing it on paper, I hope you're okay with that that's fine --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 17:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ;A; Sorry dude! I'll try to get it done this weekend SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Sprite Help first of all what kind of sprite do you want sonic advance 3 Requests Do you do requests? A.T. 21:03, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I decided to do your request early :) enjoy Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sure but can I get more detail about what it looks like? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) about the story of ion the battle begins uhhh... so lemmie summerize... err the ones who are kicked out are, Scarion the demon, Eliott The Fox? what about, Sialuk the Arctic Fox, and River the Echidna ? are they booted out too? Okay. Which picture do you want me to use as a reference? The one you drew or the one from the dollmaker? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here you go! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:24, March 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Um, that's a lot... I could do one of them for you, though. Like the fire one. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request. I hope you like it! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Your character cameo on EotC How would you like your character to appear in the Edge of the Century comic? You have 3 options. Full Page Mentioned Single Panel If you found the one you want, tell me on my talk page. ~~Skinwalker111~~ I'm drawing a picture with Ion in it, do you mind? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx, it may take a while Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I have finished! It took a lot less time then I thought but it didn't turn out as planned cause I messed up a couple of times. That doesn't matter though, it's Sonic and the Black Knight it you didn't notice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx. Sorry I kinda messed up Ion a bit Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sure, I can try. Although, forgive me if I happen to make any mistakes with the design... the picture is kind of blurry ^^; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request... I hope you like it! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:35, April 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Sure, I can draw Zeff, too. It makes for good practice, so it's fine! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:00, April 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request! I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope you like it~ LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree